diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Veidt
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Tierherrschaft |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/Veidt/simple |Vorname = Alexander |Nachname = Veidt |Geburtsname = Alexander Simmons |Alter = 38 |Zugehörigkeit = Lordaeron |Gilde = Söldnerbund Dämmersturm |Größe = 1.81 Meter |Gewicht = 80 kg |Haarfarbe = Blond |Augenfarbe = Stahlgrau |Gesinnung = Aspekte von Chaotisch Gut und Chaotisch Neutral }} Alexander Veidt (geboren Simmons) ist ein Söldner, Kopfgeldjäger und ehemaliger Scharlachroter Soldat und Folterknecht. Der lange, steinige Weg seines Lebens führte ihn von Brill zum Scharlachroten Kloster, in der Zeit, als Arthas Menethil seinen Vater erschlug und Untote sich ausbreiteten. Nach einer knochenharten Ausbildungen und zahlreichen Bewährungsproben in Tirisfal wurden er und sein Bruder nach Herdweiler verlegt, fochten dort zahlreiche Schlachten verschiedener Größenordnung, kämpfen immer dort, wo sie hingeschickt wurden, auch bei Andorhal und Tyr's Hand. Nach dem Zerfall des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs wurde er Stadtwache in Sturmwind, verlies aber nur wenige Jahre später aus unbekannten Gründen Sturmwind, wurde Kopfgeldjäger in Beutebucht wo er seinen Bruder wieder fand und beide gutes Geld verdienten, ehe ihr Weg sie als Söldner wieder nach Sturmwind brachte. Alexander ist ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, jedoch tief traumatisiert aufgrund zahlreicher Schlachten, Verluste von Freunden und Familie und der Dinge, die er zu tun gezwungen war. Seine Geschichte ist die eines Mannes, der die Vergangenheit nicht vergessen kann, der immer wieder mit Überlebensschuld und Rastlosigkeit zu kämpfen hat. Die Geschichte einer armen Seele, die auf ihren Bruder aufpassen will, einen Platz auf der Welt finden will, eine Daseinsberechtigung und vielleicht auch so etwas wie Glück oder Zufriedenheit. Eine schmutzige, zerkratzte Medaille mit zwei Seiten. Ein guter Mann mit Makeln und ein schlechter Mann mit Stärken. Aussehen Alexander ist etwa 1,82 Meter groß, durchaus durchtrainiert, obwohl man ihn eher drahtig als muskelbepackt nennen würde. Er hat stahlgraue Augen mit einem Hauch von Blau und meist schulterlange, strohblonde Haare. Über dem rechten Auge zieht sich eine dünne Narbe von der Braue bis zum Haaransatz hoch, leicht schräg. Eine weitere dünne Narbe ziert sein Kinn auf der linken Seite, jedoch oft verdeckt von einem Dreitagebart. Eine weitere, lange Wange prangt auf der linken Wange. Generell zieren Alex' Körper einige Narben, die man jedoch meistens nicht sieht. Seine Oberschenkel sind von einem regelrechte Netz aus dünnen Narben bedeckt, ebenso der Rücken, wobei es sich hier eher um Spuren von Peitschenstriemen handelt. Auch seine Arme haben einige, dünne Narben. Auf dem rechten Oberarm prangt das stilisierte "L" von Lordaeron, in roter Farbe, welches Kennern einen Hinweis auf seine Vergangenheit beim Kreuzzug geben könnte. Auf dem linken Oberarm ist eine schwarze Tättowierung in Form eines "I"s. In voller Montur trägt Alexander eine schwarze Plattenrüstung mit roten Verzierungen, dazu einen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze. Nur dann hat Alexander sein komplettes Arsenal an Waffen dabei: Ein Langschwert in einer Scheide, die an einem Tragegurt quer über seinen Rücken hängt, am selben Tragegurt sind zwei Holster mit abgesägten Schrotflinten zu finden, die Griffe ragen leicht über Alex' Schulter. An der Hüfte hängt ein Waffengurt mit zwei weiteren Holstern, ebenfalls mit zwei abgesägten Schrotflinten, dazu ein Jagdmesser. Wenn Alex zivil trägt bevorzugt er eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein rotes Hemd. In diesem Fall trägt er meist nur eine Schrotflinte, sein Jagdmesser und vielleicht auch sein Schwert. Gelegentlich hat er auch Folterwerkzeuge, Schüreisen in der Form von Metalldornen, bei sich. Seit kurzem trägt er gelegentlich einen Helm zu seiner Rüstung, ebenso schwarz und rot, mit einem T-förmigen Gesichtsausschnitt. Sein Geld scheint er nicht außen am Gürtel zu tragen, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, am Gürtel hat er jedoch immer einen Tabakbeutel, der oft mit bereits gerollten Zigaretten gefüllt ist, auch Streichhölzer hat Alexander immer dabei. Auftreten Der gelassene, leicht schlurfende Schritt wirkt lässig, selbstsicher. Doch besonders wenn sich Alex beeilt bemerkt man einen militärisch zackigen Gang. Dazu kommt auch der wachsame Blick, selbst wenn das Gesicht gelangweilt aussieht. Die Hände scheinen immer nah an den Waffen zu sein. Alex spricht mit lordaeranischem Akzent, versetzt mit einem südländischen Hauch, besonders im Bereich von Schimpfworten. Alexander macht allgemein einen abweisenden, mürrischen und verschlossenen Eindruck, nimmt sich selten die Zeit für Höflichkeitsfloskeln und ist meist sehr direkt. Mal scheint er ruhig, gelassen im einen Moment, im nächsten wieder aufbrausend, reizbar und streitsüchtig. Generell scheint er sich gerne zu prügeln, aus Gründen, die er lieber für sich behält. Er scheint eine leichte Abneigung gegen Gilneer zu haben, schlimmer sogar bei jenen, die den Worgenfluch offen zeigen. Magie gegenüber steht er skeptisch gegenüber, doch Hexerei und Nekromantie steht er offen feindselig gegenüber. Außerdem hat er Schwierigkeiten, Freundschaften zu schließen und bleibt sehr lange misstrauisch. Generell jedoch ist er gegenüber Leuten, die ihn normal behandeln und nicht nerven aber nicht unhöflich. Wer das Wunder vollbringt, sich seinen Respekt oder sogar etwas Ähnliches wie Loyalität und Freundschaft zu verdienen, der kann sich glücklich schätzen und erlebt auch einen offenen, gesprächigen Alexander, der gerne hilft und aufheitert. Des weiteren zeichnet er sich durch eine Rastlosigkeit und Unruhe aus, durch eine stille Trauer und Melancholie, die er gelegentlich auszustrahlen scheint, aber oft mit schlechter Laune verschleiern versucht. Seinen Bruder Ian liebt er wohl wie nichts anderes auf der Welt, beschützt ihn mit einer Hingabe, Toleranz und Aufopferung, die ihresgleichen sucht. Möglicherweise ist er nur seinem Bruder gegenüber wirklich ganz er selbst, auch wenn es gewisse Dinge gibt oder gab, die beide eher nicht miteinander besprechen. Alexander leidet unter den Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit, leidet unter klassischer Überlebensschuld, gepaart mit dem Gefühl, nicht gut genug auf seinen Bruder aufgepasst zu haben. Die langen Jahre des Kämpfens und der Wachsamkeit haben ihm Ruhe und Erholung beinah unmöglich gemacht, am Liebsten hätte er immer etwas zu tun, wohl auch, um sich vom Nachdenken abzuhalten. Eben deshalb sucht er wohl so gerne Streit. Bei Raufereien und auch bei Aufträgen geht Alex eiskalt und rücksichtslos vor, auch auf das eigene Wohl bezogen, wenn es sein muss. Dabei spielt er allerdings nicht mit Gegnern, sondern sucht immer nach bestmöglicher Leistung. Irgendwann ist er dazu übergegangen, auf Missionen stets Bemühen und Disziplin zu zeigen, ebenso Eigeninitiative. Dummes Verhalten bei anderen versetzt ihn jedoch sehr in Rage. Auch hat er neben seinem schwarzen Humor eine Vorliebe für Zweideutigkeiten und ähnliche Provokationen entwickelt. Er versucht, sich seine Laster wie Alkohol und Schlägereien für die dienstfreie Zeit aufzuheben und beweist immer wieder Engagement und Können. Nichts desto trotz brodelt oftmals die Wut in ihm und wartet nur darauf, heraus gelassen zu werden. Wartet nur auf einen Moment der Schwäche und mangelnder Selbstbeherrschung. Vergangenheit beim Scharlachroten Kreuzzug Geboren wurde Alexander auf einem kleinen Hof in der Nähe von Brill. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder Ian verlebte er eine recht ereignislose aber glückliche Kindheit im Königreich Lordaeron, die recht abrupt mit den Vorfällen um die Geißel und Verrat des Kronprinzen Arthas endete. Wie viele andere dieses Reiches verlor er dabei seine Familie mit Ausnahme seines Bruders, den er unter allen Umständen zu beschützen schwor. Jedoch schlossen die Brüder sich nicht den Flüchtlingen Richtung Süden und Silberwald an, sondern gehörten zu denjenigen die aus Verzweiflung, Patriotismus und einem Gefühl der Verlassenheit dem Ruf des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs folgten. So würden die beiden ängstlichen, verzweifelten Jungen viele Jahre lang in wandelnde Waffen verwandelt, zurecht geschliffen und immer wieder bestraft, bis jedes Widerwort schwand. Die vielen fanatischen Doktrinen, das harte Training, die unnachgiebige Strenge der Ausbildung und die andauernden Kämpfe machten aus dem dünnen Bücherwurm Alexander schließlich einen Kämpfer. Er wurde Schüler verschiedener Inquisitoren und lernte, mit Folterwerkzeugen umzugehen. In all den Jahren war er zu schrecklichen Dingen gezwungen und härtete ab, wurde gefühlskälter und gewissenloser. Der Patriotismus leitete ihn, ebenso der Wunsch, seinen Bruder um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Nach der Ausbildung im Scharlachroten Kloster und diverser Konflikte mit der Geißel wurden die Brüder irgendwann nach Herdweiler verlegt, wo sie die meiste Zeit dienten, jedoch gelegentlich auch bei Tyr's Hand kämpften oder bei Andorhal. Jahrelang kämpften sie unter dem Roten Banner, obwohl Alexander und sein Bruder viele der fanatischen Gedanken nicht teilten. Auch hatten beide beim Fall Lordaerons jeden Glauben an das Licht verloren. Doch Zweifel wurden verschwiegen. Zu mehr als Schüler der Inquisition, Folterknecht und Assistent brachte es Alexander nicht. Zwar trägt er ein geschwärztes Brandmal in Form eines I's, doch stieg er nicht hoch in die Ränge auf, aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit, das Licht zu wirken. Als sich der Scharlachrote Ansturm erhob, wurden Alexander und Ian getrennt. Alexander war bei einer Patrouille verwundet worden, konnte seinem Bruder daher nicht nach Tyr's Hand und später nach Nordend folgen. Als Alexander wieder fit genug war, war die Schlacht bei der Scharlachroten Enklave bereits vorbei und Ian war auf dem Weg nach Nordend, allerdings ohne das Wissen von Alexander, der seinen Bruder für gefallen hielt. Gebrochen vor Trauer und Schuldgefühlen blieb Alexander in Herdweiler, bis der Lichkönig gefallen war und Tirion Fordring und der Argentumkreuzzug in die Stadt marschierten. Aufgrund von tiefem Hass auf Fordring verlies Alexander Herdweiler und Lordaeron und wanderte gen Süden, ohne Sinn im Leben, erstmals wirklich alleine und verzweifelt wie nie. Das einzige, was über die Jahre blieb war die innige Liebe zum Heimatland und der Schmerz ob des Verlustes und das Gefühl des Verrats, weil Argentumkreuzzug und Allianz gleichermaßen scheiterten, etwas gegen die Verlassenen zu unternehmen. Aus eben diesem Grund schloss er sich auch nicht der Armee von Sturmwind an. Die Zeit bei der Stadtwache In Lordaeron hielt Alexander nichts mehr. Vom Argentumkreuzzug hielt er wenig, außerdem hielt er seinen Bruder für Tod. Seine Welt war ein Scherbenhaufen gewesen, er fühlte sich alleine und war sogar kurz davor gewesen, in Richtung Tirisfal zu laufen um den Tod durch die Verlassenen zu suchen, ließ es jedoch bleiben aus Angst, wiederbelebt zu werden. Sturmwind war die scheinbar einzige Option, doch der Weg war anstrengend gewesen. Als Alexander Sturmwind erreichte, war er krank und entkräftet und wurde innerhalb der ersten paar Tage in der Stadt überfallen und zusammen geschlagen. So hatte er die Schattenseite der Stadt kennen gelernt. Und deshalb beschloss er, sich der Stadtwache anzuschließen, um wieder einen Sinn im Leben zu haben und etwas zu bewirken. Allerdings stellte er sich bei der Stadtwache noch als Alexander Simmons vor. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sein Name und die Vergangenheit beim Kreuzzug ihm irgendwann Probleme machen würden. Doch er sollte sich irren, wenige Jahre später. Nicht lange darauf lernte er Julia kennen, eine Weinverkäuferin. Sehr schnell fühlten sie sich zueinander hingezogen, heirateten nach wenigen Monaten und sie gebar ihm zweieiige Zwillinge, Ian und Isabelle. Doch die schönen Zeiten währten nicht lange. Denn sehr schnell geriet Alexander mit korrupten Stadtwachen aneinander. Es kam zu Spannungen, die ihm beinah den Arbeitsplatz gekostet hätten. Dann wurde es noch schlimmer, als ein ehemaliger Kamerad aus Herdweiler ebenfalls den Weg nach Sturmwind fand, ebenso zur Stadtwache wollte und im Zuge dessen Alexander erkannte und sein Wirken beim Kreuzzug verriet. Plötzlich hatten die korrupten Stadtwachen ihn in der Hand, doch noch schlimmer wurde es, da seine Frau Julia sich betrogen fühlte, der Meinung war, ihren Ehemann nicht wirklich zu kennen. Es kam zu vielen Streitigkeiten. Am Ende reichte sie die Scheidung ein, nahm die Kinder und zog zu ihrer Mutter nach Seenhain. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Alexander völlig desillusioniert, ging rücksichtslos und brutal gegen Verbrecher vor, allerdings nur, wenn ihm kein Kollege der Stadtwache im Nacken saß. Als die Arbeit bei der Stadtwache auch immer unerträglicher wurde und Alexander dazu noch direkt Zeuge der Korruption diverser Wachleute wurde - ohne Möglichkeit, zu handeln - verwischte er seine Spuren, nahm seine wenigen Habseligkeiten und machte sich auf, nach Beutebucht. Auf der Seite des Gesetzes hatte es nicht funktioniert. Er beschloss, sein eigener Herr zu sein, als Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner die Wahl zu haben. So endeten nicht einmal zwei Jahre in der Hauptstadt, die Alexander zu hassen lernte. Er hasste die Scheinheiligkeit und Arroganz so vieler Bürger. Gerne verglich er Sturmwind mit Lordaeron: Wo da oben matschköpfige, hässliche Untote kreuchten, kreuchten in Sturmwind matschköpfige Menschen, jedoch innen, im Herzen tot und verdorben. Alexander hatte die Straßenkinder gesehen, die Waisenkinder, Obdachlosen und Bettler. Er hielt daher sehr wenig von König Wrynn und allen, die ihm so bedingungslos die Treue geschworen hatten. Als Alexander Sturmwind verlies, ließ er auch den Nachnamen Simmons hinter sich. Versuchte einen zweiten Neuanfang im Süden. Wohin sollte er denn auch sonst? Die Zeit in Beutebucht Beutebucht schien die allerletzte Option für Alexander zu sein. Endstation. Hier überleben und bestehen - oder nirgendwo. Alexander war erneut alleine, verbittert und verzweifelt. Doch er wusste auch nicht, wohin er sonst noch gehen sollte. Und so suchte er sich Aufträge, baute sich eine neue Existenz auf, erstmals unter dem Namen Alexander Veidt. Eine ganze Weile schlug er sich alleine als Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner durch, ehe er eher durch Zufall seinen Bruder Ian wieder traf, der ihn so lange gesucht hatte. Gemeinsam verdienten sie sich so einige Jahre ihren Unterhalt, änderten ihren bekannten entbehrungsreichen Lebensstil komplett, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo Blutsegelbukaniere und das übliche Gesindel soweit dezimiert war dass die Konkurrenz um die Kopfgelder stetig wuchs und es sich in den Augen der Brüder nicht länger rentierte diesem Geschäft nachzugehen. Auf der Suche nach neuer Beschäftigung schrieben sich Ian und Alexander für eine Weile unter dem Banner des Söldnerbundes Dämmersturm in Eisenschmiede ein, ohne jedoch einen verpflichtenden Eid abzulegen. Doch schon nach wenigen Aufträge nahmen sie verschiedene Differenzen zum Anlass den Bund wieder zu verlassen. Alexander war im Zuge einer Mission aufgrund der Unachtsamkeit eines Kameraden schwer am Kopf verletzt und beinah getötet worden, im Kampf gegen eine sehr starke Nekromantin und Schwarzmagierin. Alleine aufgrund der schweren Verletzung und der unglaublichen Wut auf den Söldnerbund war eine Zusammenarbeit zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Beide kehrten nach Beutebucht zurück, wo sich Alexander langsam von seinen Verletzungen erholte. Doch schon nach wenigen Monaten war klar, dass in Beutebucht noch immer zu viel Konkurrenz unterwegs war. Widerwillig kehrten beide zum Söldnerbund Dämmersturm zurück, der aufgrund seiner Strukturierung für beide einfach der beste Weg schien, relativ sicher relativ viel Geld zu verdienen. In der Zeit in Beutebucht hatte Alexander jedoch einige neue, meist dreckige Tricks gelernt, besonders in Sachen Nahkampf. Auch hatte er eine Vorstellung der Machtverhältnisse von Beutebucht bekommen, davon, wie die Unterwelt stellenweise so tickte. Beutebucht war ein Rattennest, ähnlich wie Sturmwind. Nur im Vergleich zur Hauptstadt bemühte sich Beutebucht wenigstens nicht, dies zu verschleiern. Die Zeit beim Söldnerbund Dämmersturm Schon beim ersten Eintritt in den Söldnerbund hatten Ian und Alex Probleme gehabt, sich zurecht zu finden. Sie waren damals mit zahlreichen Mitgliedern aneinander geraten, oft kam es zu Streitigkeiten und Zurechtweisungen. Die schwere Verletzung Alexanders durch die Schuld eines der anderen Söldner hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Das Fass war übergelaufen und beide hatten enttäuscht und wütend die Kündigung geschrieben und waren wieder nach Beutebucht gereist, nur um sich erneut mit großer Konkurrenz und außerdem zahlreichen Feinden konfrontiert zu finden. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Königreiche und ihrer zweiten Bewerbung wurden sie natürlich nicht besonders gut empfangen. Erinnerungen an das respektlose, aggressive Verhalten der beiden hätten eine zweite Chance beinah unmöglich gemacht. Um den Mitgliedern Zeit zu geben, sich an ihre Rückkehr zu gewöhnen, ließen sich die Brüder nach Nordend versetzen, wo der Söldnerbund einen kleinen Außenposten, eine Art Zweigstelle hatte. Zwar kannten einige dort die beiden noch von früher, doch insgesamt war die Zeit dort oben erheblich unvoreingenommener und entspannter gewesen. Arbeit gab es regelmäßig, immerhin gab es noch kleine Reste der Geißel, Vrykul, Verlassene und Orcs. Es hatte über Monate hinweg immer Beschäftigung gegeben und trotz der Kälte war es für Alex eine gute Zeit gewesen. Zeit, die er nutzte, wieder absolut fit zu werden. Die Niederlage von Garrosh Höllschrei und der Waffenstillstand mit der Horde setzten dem Arbeitsüberfluss in Nordend ein Ende. Und deshalb hatten die beiden Brüder sich entschlossen, wieder per Schiff nach Süden zu reisen und zum Hauptsitz des Dämmersturms zurück zu kehren. Alexander wagte hier den Schritt, sich in eine andere Rotte als sein Bruder versetzen zu lassen, versuchte es nun bei einer Kavallerieeinheit, bei der er links außen den Weg für die Lanzenträger frei zu räumen hatte. Beim Training hatte er auch durchaus Vergnügung, zwar wehrten sich Attrappen nicht, doch war es immer gut etwas zu tun zu haben. Reiten hatte er beim Kreuzzug gelernt und die neue Tätigkeit gefiel ihm, war eine Herausforderung, etwas Neues zu lernen und sich zu verbessern. Natürlich gab es genug freiwillige Aufträge, bei denen Alexander mitwirkte. Zum Beispiel musste er gemeinsam mit drei Kameraden eine reiche Kaufmannstochter zwecks Verkaufsgespräche nach Seenhain eskortieren, doch Feinde der Familie hatten einen Hinterhalt durch bezahlte Banditen arrangiert. Alexander wurde im Zuge dessen niedergeschlagen, doch nicht bevor er mit seinen Schrotflinten einige der Banditen ausschalten konnte. Am Ende waren es zwei Kollegen, Harad und Vaeln, die ihm hier tatsächlich die Haut gerettet haben, denn der bewusstlose Alex war mit einem Schwert an der Kehle als Druckmittel benutzt worden. Damals kam ihm erstmals die Idee, dass es doch fähige Kameraden in den Reihen des Dämmersturms geben konnte, dass der Vorfall damals, der ihn so schwer verletzt hatte, vielleicht auch nur Pech, Zufall oder ein Einzelfall gewesen war. So wurde Alexander zumindest etwas weniger angriffslustig, obwohl es ihn maßlos ärgerte, auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen gewesen zu sein. Auf Mission entwickelte er ein Auftreten absoluter Disziplin und den Wunsch nach größtmöglicher eigener Leistung, ein Verhalten, welches er auch beim Training hoch zu Ross an den Tag legte. Dabei entwickelte er auch eine gewisse Zuneigung zu seinem Rappen, den er verächtlich Fordring genannt hatte. Auch half er bei der Archivarbeit innerhalb des Dämmersturms, ging mit einigen Kollegen zahlreiche uralte Berichte über längst vergangene Missionen durch, nahm Abschriften vor und holte sich beim Kommandanten sogar die Erlaubnis ein, fiktive Geschichten über den Dämmersturm publizieren zu dürfen, sofern es ihm den gelinge, den Kommandanten mit einem Werk zufrieden zu stellen. Leider etwas, was er aus Zeitmangel bisher nicht bewerkstelligen konnte. Bei einer Mission im Dämmerwald, wo es darum ging, eine Gruppe Grabräuber unschädlich zu machen, leisteten Ian und Alex hervorragende Arbeit, da sie quasi im Alleingang unter heftigem Beschuss das Gebäude stürmten, in dem die Grabräuber sich verschanzt hatten. Durch eine List gelang es ihnen, die Leichenfledderer ins Freie zu scheuchen. Zwar wurden beide durchaus verwundet, doch war Alexander hier besonders stolz auf die eigene Leistung. Während er beruflich nun sehr auf Disziplin und Effizienz setzte, gab es außerhalb von Missionen immer wieder Probleme mit Alhohol und Schlägereien. Als Soldat war er den ständigen Kampf, die ständige Wachsamkeit gewohnt. Daher kam er mit Ruhe und Freizeit meistens überhaupt nicht gut zurecht. Auch machte er sich große Sorgen um seinen Bruder, der es mit seinen Wutausbrüchen ähnlich schlimm hielt wie Alex mit Alkoholexzessen und Raufereien. Doch begann Alex auch, sich einigen wenigen Kollegen, die er für brauchbare Kameraden hielt, mal mehr und mal weniger zu öffnen, auch zunehmend öfter in Sturmwind herum zu laufen, um vernünftige Leute kennen zu lernen. Irgendwann folgte ein klärendes Gespräch mit seinem Bruder und das Gegenseite Versprechen, sich ein wenig zusammen zu reißen. Wie lange beide dieses Versprechen halten konnten, blieb abzuwarten, doch trank Alexander nun wesentlich weniger Alkohol, begann langsam, nicht immer nur besorgt auf seinen Bruder zu achten sondern ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen, Freunde zu suchen und etwas, was ihn zufrieden machte. So war der Status Quo nun der, sich mit Alkohol und Prügeleien zu zügeln, langsam Freizeit zu schätzen und zu genießen lernen. Ablenkung zu finden, vor der Vergangenheit und langsam in der Gegenwart zu leben und so etwas wie Hoffnung zu erlernen. Auch begann Alex wieder, verstärkt an Geschichten zu schreiben, um sich zu beschäftigen. Tatsächlich sah man ihn auch durchaus öfter lächeln. Doch ob und wie lange dieser Zustand anhalten würde, blieb abzuwarten. In dieser Zeit lernte auch das Mädchen Vanessa Richter kennen, deren Mutter ermordet worden war. Nachdem Alexander eher unfreiwillig den Mörder entlarvt hatte und Vanessa zahlreiche Male beschützt hatte, baute sich eine Art Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zwischen den beiden auf. Bei der Reise in Richtung einer größeren Operation des Dämmersturms geriet Alexander mit so manchen unerfahrenen, faulen und undisziplinierten Kollegen aneinander. Ein Kamerad wurde durch eigenes Verschulden verletzt, trotz vorheriger Warnung, ein anderer meinte, Alexander herum kommandieren zu müssen, obwohl er vom Rang her niedriger war. Solche Momente der Weißglut erinnerten ihn sehr an die Gründe für sein Verlassen des Dämmersturms, damals. Der Mangel an Alkohol sorgte aber auch dafür, dass Alexander bei der Reise aufblühte, Gedichte und Lieder schrieb und diese sogar gut gelaunt zum Besten gab. Die Aggression gegen die, die er für Versager und Anfänger hielt, glich er aus mit guten Gesprächen mit denen, die er für nett und vernünftig hielt. Sonstiges Alexander ging in Brill zur Schule, ehe Lordaeron den Bach runter ging, sein Ziel war eine Ausbildung zum Archivar gewesen. Er ist also des Lesens, Schreibens und Rechnens fähig. Schon in seiner Jugend schrieb er gerne Geschichten und Gedichte. Nach seiner Zeit beim Kreuzzug und der Stadtwache flackerte dieses Interesse langsam wieder auf, so dass er heutzutage gerne kleine Geschichten und Gedichte schreibt, vielleicht sogar, um damit etwas zu verdienen. Seit Jahren feilt er an verschiedenen Geschichten und einem Werk namens "Zeit des Sturms", welches komplett in Versen geschrieben ist. Gerüchte * "Weiberheld. Herzensbrecher. Hat garantiert im ganzen Land Bastardkinder, so wie der rumhurt..." * "Dass der noch nicht die Seuche hat, ist eigentlich ein Wunder. Wo der sich überall rum treibt..." * "Den Blondschopf? Veidt? Den findet man abends fast immer in irgendeiner Schenke. Raufen und Saufen. Typisch." * "Sieh dir den doch an! Fresse wie zehn Jahre Regenwetter. Mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen, pass ja auf!" * "Das Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich glaube, der war vor vielen, vielen Jahren mal bei der Stadtwache..." * "Zwei gehen rein in die Gasse, nur einer kam raus. Is' klar, was da passiert ist. Wie? Keine Leiche gefunden? Komisch." * "Ich glaub, so übel ist der nicht. Nerv-mich-nicht und Ich-nerv-dich-nicht, vermute ich." * "Der ist nicht so hart wie er tut. Der schreibt Geschichten. Groschenromane, meistens. Aber mit netten Gedichten verziert." * "Wo der wohnt? Keine Ahnung, wo genau. Ich glaube, der hat eine richtige Sammlung an Unterschlüpfen. Warum nur?" * "Sah den neulich in Nordhain. Jede Wette, der geht da heimlich beten. Bestimmt total lichtgläubig, der Kerl." * "Der hängt so oft mit zwielichtigen Leuten rum. Glaube, der steht auch auf Trollkraut und so'n Zeug." * "Der und sein Bruder sollen sich unten in Beutebucht so einige Feinde gemacht haben, als sie noch dort lebten." * "Alexander Veidt? Hab den ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ob der überhaupt noch lebt..." Zitate * "Siehst Blut und Zähne vorm am Tresen, sind die Simmons-Brüder da gewesen!" * "Wer sich mit uns anlegt, hat schon verloren." * "Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann, der seinen Platz auf der Welt sucht." * "LOR-DAE-RON!" * "Wenn man nichts anderes kennt als Kampf, dann ist das kein Laster. Dann ist es Gewohnheit." * "Wenn du nur halb so viel von der Welt gesehen hättest wie ich, wüsstest du, warum ich so viel saufe!" * "Schmerz ist ein Lehrer, den man nicht so schnell vergisst." * "Im Grunde genommen stecke ich schon in Schwierigkeiten wenn ich morgens die Augen öffne, die einzige Frage, die sich dann stellt ist: Bekomme ich die Schwierigkeiten? Oder mache ich sie jemandem?" * "Kommunizieren bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, pausenlos zu plappern." Vertraute und Freunde * Ian Falkner ( Bruder, Mitstreiter, letzter Rest Familie ) "Du bist alles, was ich noch habe. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?" * Vanessa Richter ( Adoptivtochter, Nervensäge ) "Spinnst du? Ich könnte dein Vater sein. Vergiss das mal ganz schnell wieder..." * Laleh Lee LeChuck ( Gute Bekannte ) "Ab und an trifft man auch mal vernünftige Leute in diesem Rattennest von Stadt." * Iris Theane ( 'Hochwohlgeborene', 'Prinzessin' ) "Ich werde der besten Schützin die ich kenne doch nicht die Hand brechen..." * Bruces Falkenbach ( Kollege, Kamerad ) "Man passt halt auf einander auf. Auch außerhalb der Mission." * Vaeln Reddick ( Großmaul, Kollege ) "Ich halte euch den Rücken frei, indem ich vorne die Flinten sprechen lasse." Notizen Wird weiter bearbeitet. Bei eventuellen Fehlern, besonders im Lore-Bereich bitte ich um Nachricht. Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Scharlachroter Kreuzzug (Spieler)